El significado de ver
by Hikari-nee-chan
Summary: "Los años pasaron y todo fue cambiando, más la promesa aún no se cumplía; algo avisaría que esta historia seguiría" Secuela del fic "Volvernos a ver". ¿Podrán cumplir su promesa?, ¿Qué paso con los otros personajes?...Entra y descúbrelo ;


1.-El comienzo de la lágrima

"_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea_

_Que haría por tenerlo aquí, aquí, aquí_

_Deseo que estuvieras aquí"_

Los años, habían pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Todos los que presenciamos ese espectáculo (refiriéndome al Juego Infernal) olvidaron todo, excepto por mí y siguieron sus vidas normalmente; hasta cierto tiempo, porque a medida que la manecilla del reloj avanzaba los 12 que habíamos jugado empezaron a desaparecer, más bien…a morir. Drogas, suicidios, alcohol, homicidios y muchas cosas más nos rodearon a nosotros, bueno, aun no a mi; pero sabía que en cualquier momento me iba a tocar, aun así seguiría viviendo junto al lado de mi pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña.

Aun recuerdo cuando llego a mis brazos. Habían pasado tan solo 2 años desde la muerte de Amu.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, me encontraba sentado, pensativo, en el sofá, mirando a lo que se puede denominar la nada, lo cual es irónico porque la nada existe, por lo que estaba viendo algo.

Observé los recortes de periódicos que tenía en mi pared. "Presidente de Easter asesinado por su esposa". Pobre Rikka, se sentía tan sola, Hikaru la había engañado con su secretaria, y pensar que luego ella se suicidó.

"Hoshina Utau, encontrada muerta al fondo de su piscina". Sí, mi hermana comenzó tomar más en cada una de sus fiestas, hasta el punto de llegar a quedar embriagada completamente. En esa fiesta fue violada y maltratada, cuando la dejaron inconsciente la tiraron a la piscina.

"Souma Kuukai, el gran basquetbolista, presó por drogadicto" Kuukai se sintió tan mal con la muerte de mi hermana, que comenzó a drogarse para, según él, "olvidarlo todo". Muchas veces traté de detenerlo pero no me hizo caso, acabó en la cárcel y luego lo mataron los presos del edificio.

"Organización de matanza, derrotada con bomba atómica" Eso fue horrible, en la televisión salían las imágenes de los restos de la construcción, cuerpos quemados, esqueletos deformes…era totalmente asqueroso. Aunque por un lado me alegre, ya no pasaría lo mismo como lo que paso con Zero, Sakura y Tadase.

"Joven secuestrada hace 2 años fue encontrada muerta en el teatro abandonado". Rima había desaparecido de un día para otro, su familia se había desmoronado buscándola y Nadehiko igual…pobre de él, cuando se enteró de la noticia quemó su casa.

"La diseñadora Lulú se suicida por problemas personales". No sé porque lo hizo, solo sé que fue hallada colgada de una ventana de sus industrias.

Un golpeteo en mi puerta me despertó de mis sueños y salí a ver quién era.

Miré arriba, al lado y al otro pero no había nada. Cerré la puerta. Me iba a volver a sentar cuando un pequeño y delicado bulto se encontraba acurrucado en el sofá. Se veía frágil, casi como una muñeca. Entre tanta oscuridad un relámpago alumbró la sombría habitación y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Su parecido conmigo era impresionante, su cabello zafiro como el mío; pero su cara era como la de ella, casi como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, pero eso era imposible, ella ya había muerto hace 2 años y por lo menos esta pequeña tendría unos 6 u 8 años. Aun así, después de todo lo que ha pasado, podría ser posible que…

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ella, acaricié su cabecita y ese acto hizo que comenzara a abrir sus ojos. Otra vez un relámpago apareció y pude ver el color de sus ojos….dorados, exactamente iguales a los de ella.

-¿Papá?- dijo con su vocecita adormilada.

Un sentimiento recorrió mi espalda, el corazón se me apretó y casi por inercia le dije:

-Tranquila, aquí estoy yo-

Rodeó mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y me apretó firmemente como tratando de mantenerme muy cerca de ella.

Los años pasaron, 10 para ser precisos y ella cumplió los 18. Creí que podía continuar mi vida junto con ella y olvidarme de Amu, pero eso fue imposible.

Todo comenzó cuando fuimos a visitar su tumba, era el cumpleaños n° 15 de Amu, tendría como unos… 31 años si estuviera viva.

Pasamos por ese mismo parque, aquel donde pude besarla antes de que se marchara de mi lado y donde prometimos volver nos a ver…

_-Te amo, por favor no me olvides- me dijo_

_-Jamás lo haría- le dije besándola otra vez-¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_-Si-_

_El viento sopló y se la llevó, lejos de aquí. A un lugar en el que podría, al fin, estar en paz. _

_Un arcoíris apareció y sabía exactamente que ella se encontraba sonriéndome en el cielo, sabía que estaba volando libre y brillante en el cielo._

_Y así fue como nos prometimos __**VOLVERNOS A VER.**_

_-¡Papá!...- miré a mi pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello azul Azumi._

Y ahí, parada como si nada se encontraba ella sonriéndome. Mis piernas se movieron solas y corrí hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla se esfumó.

-Padre, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Azumi acercándose y apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah!, si estoy bien- dije sonriéndole.

-Vamos a casa te preparare un té- dijo tratando de ayudarme a caminar.

-No estoy tan anciano para que me andes ayudando, tengo solo 36- dije mirándola con cara de reproche.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas….ancianito- dijo susurrando lo último.

La miré severamente y en un momento me pareció Amu la que me estaba ayudando. Casi por inercia la empujé lejos, sentí temor cuando vi sus ojos; me volví a sentir culpable.

-¿Padre?- sentí su dulce voz.

Ella estaba aquí, me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla. No movía sus labios, mi Amu parecía en shock, mi mano escurridiza bajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad (N/A: me acordé de la mano maldita de Miroku de Inuyasha :3). Me presioné contra ella para que sintiera mi bulto y sentí como dio un respingo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo la quería a ella.

De repente sentí un golpe en mi mejilla que me hizo despertar de mi ilusión.

Azumi se encontraba llorando en el piso.

-¿Por qué papá, por qué?-

Mire mis manos y las vi manchada de sangre, sangre inocente como la de Amu y Azumi.


End file.
